The present invention relates to an ink liquid supply system in an ink system printer and, more particularly, to a wall member for an ink liquid reservoir mounting on an upright cylindrical carriage in an ink jet system printer.
One type of a ink liquid supply system in an ink jet system printer of the ink-on-demand type is known as follows. The ink jet system printer of the ink-on-demand type includes an ink liquid reservoir mounted on a carriage which supports a printing head. An ink cartridge is removably disposed on the ink reservoir in order to maintain the amount of ink liquid at a desired level. The printing head includes a nozzle portion which communicates with the ink liquid reservoir so that the ink liquid is supplied from the ink liquid reservoir to the nozzle portion by means of capillarity.
In the ink jet system printer including the above ink liquid system, when the ink jet system printer is carried from one place to another, the printer may be inclined. If the printer is inclined, the ink liquid in the ink liquid reservoir flows from the high portion to the low portion so that the ink liquid may be accumulated in the low portion of the ink liquid reservoir. Therefore, the problem happens that the nozzle portion of the printing head which jets the ink liquid may absorb air so that the ink liquid is not jetted from the nozzle portion when the ink jet system printer performs the next printing operation. The problem prevents the printer from ensuring a stable printing operation.
To solve the above problem, the printer must be inclined within a range between .+-.2 degrees. However, it may be difficult to maintain the necessary inclination of ink jet system printer. So, the printer must be carefully carried.